Thank You
by Rietto
Summary: Despite his annoyance, Hibiya had a good day. (manga ch19 told from Hibiya's POV)


It was supposed to be the happiest day of Hibiya's still admittedly short life.

Asahina Hiyori had agreed to accompany him to town to go look for cellphones. Just the two of them. He believed the term date was appropriate to describe the plan.

Excursion, check.

With another person, just the two of them, double check.

Out of romantic interest, at least on his part, check.

But of course, the universe wouldn't allow such a thing to happen.

Perhaps all of Hiyori's fan from their hometown prayed to all kinds of gods so that it's impossible. Asahina Hiyori just couldn't go alone on a date with one of her fans. It's unfair. Yes, Hibiya was sure it's because of that.

Why, he admitted that almost every night he prayed to the gods so that it wouldn't happen.

But of course, being a good devoted fan he was, just like Hiyori's countless other fans, his prayer first and foremost was about her happiness.

I hope I could see her smile.

Well, technically speaking of course. It's not like the chance of her being seen smiling is higher when she's mad.

And the smile didn't have to be directed at him. He just wanted to see her pretty face graced with a smile.

So, even though he didn't like it, he wasn't so surprised when Hiyori noticed her idol.

He's pissed, but not surprised. Hell, he even helped convince that auntie to give Hiyori her sign. Nicely.

As nice as he could in his grumpy mood.

When said idol asked her (or them, whatever) to go with her, it's maddening, but Hibiya wasn't really surprised. It's really what he wished for after all. He tried though to prevent it from happening, because hey, he was going on a date with Asahina Hiyori and whatever the reason was, including a sick prank from the gods, it's worth fighting for. Although he failed and seeing the smirk on the idol's face as she realized what he's thinking…

It made him want to slap her.

Of course being a good boy, he didn't.

Hiyori and the damned auntie were the ones who repeatedly smacked him.

Well, no matter.

Of course, he'd never admit it, but it was kind of fun.

Going to petshop and help the useless jerseyed NEET brother of the auntie picked pellets for his 'Lord' was fun.

Looking for accessories (although he was a man, and men don't like accessories) was fun too.

Seeing the auntie spent more than half an hour to make a signature (which seemed more like a wet dog to Hibiya than signature) was admittedly amusing.

The weird program in the jerseyed NEET cellphone was intriguing too. He didn't know much about technology, he's a country boy, but he'd never thought it's already that sophisticated. It's like she (Hibiya already had hard time referring the program as it) really had mind of her own.

Playing in the arcade was fun.

Getting that purikura was a plus, and he's glad of the height difference between him and the siblings. A mere cut might be enough to fix it so that it'd seem he's taking the picture with only Hiyori.

Yeah. Hibiya had enough fun that day.

And, he didn't doubt that he could see her smile that widely was all thanks to the idol.

At the end of the day, he remembered the prayer he always prayed at night. He remembered that as the auntie whispered to him about the park just around the corner. The one she said must had great mood or something.

When she smiled and wished him luck, Hibiya found himself thanking her, and he found himself realizing that he was glad he bought the keyholder in the accessory store for the auntie as thanks for the day.

Of course he'd never say that to her, or to anyone. Let her think that it's for Hiyori, even though he knew that the weird triceratops thing isn't Hiyori's thing.

Or maybe it was now, since it's that person's favorite animal, and Hiyori had unmistakably fallen in love with him?

Not that it mattered.

He put it in her bag, and he doubted she'd realize it anytime soon anyway.

Maybe, she'd be too busy to remember anyway.

Yeah.

It didn't matter.

The thought disappeared from his mind immediately anyway, as adrenaline filled his veins and his heartbeat became so fast and loud he could practically hear it in his ears.

Despite the image of blood against gravel which for some reason appeared in his mind for a flash, he tried to convince himself that it's just because he's dreading to hear Hiyori's answer despite his resolution.


End file.
